


Somewhere, Anywhere

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (spoilers in next tags), Awkward Flirting, Idol AU, Idol Bokuto, M/M, artist Bokuto, artist akaashi, barista Akaashi, coffee shop AU, meet cute, musician akaashi, teen rating for swear word(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Bokuto ditches his bodyguard for some coffee at four in the morning, and Akaashi is the tired, over-worked barista that takes his order.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Somewhere, Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my secret santa gift for [Ti](https://twitter.com/TeraiPss)!! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it!! 😊💕💕💕
> 
> Please check out [her instagram](https://www.instagram.com/terai_pss/) as well! Her art is amazing!! 😻😻

Bokuto knew he wasn’t supposed to leave without his bodyguard.

It was not only unsafe, but completely reckless.

But what was life without a little risk?

And besides, it was four in the morning. There weren’t going to be mobs of fans on the sidewalks this early. If anything, a bodyguard would just bring him _more_ attention.

A bell rang above his head as he opened the door to the small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. Quiet, low-fi music was playing from the speakers. Bokuto only took a few steps before a smooth, angelic voice joined in with the gentle composition.

_I’ll meet you somewhere,_

_without a plan, without a care,_

_we’ll sit together, and watch the world disappear_

Bokuto listened to it intently as he approached the counter. He always considered himself well-versed in the musicians of his generation- as one of the most popular artists in modern day, he _had_ to be- but he couldn’t quite put his finger on who it was that he was listening to.

_I’ll meet you anywhere,_

_do anything, to dry your tears,_

_our lives, we’ll share, until the deep sleep calls us near_

As the song continued, Bokuto’s frustration only grew.

They sounded young, around Bokuto’s age.

So why was it that he couldn’t put a name or face to the voice?

“Welcome to Two Star Café; if you’d like something to eat, it’ll be a little bit of a wait since we just opened.”

Bokuto opened his mouth to give an intelligent reply, but his mind failed him. Instead, his eyes widened and his lips quickly returned to one another.

There was an angel in front of him.

There was a real life angel, right in front of him.

At least, that was the first thought that entered Bokuto’s head.

He wasn’t sure how long he was staring for, cleared his throat before trying again.

“I- um- no food. Uh...” Bokuto averted his eyes to the cashier’s name tag- _Akaashi_ \- and then quickly looked up to the chalkboard menu. “Do have- do you have lattes?”

Bokuto winced internally, regretting the stupid question. He didn’t look back at the barista, feigned a newfound interest in the drink options, eventually locating the list of available flavors.

“Well... we would be a pretty shitty coffee shop if we didn’t.”

Bokuto smiled. “Is that why it’s Two Star Café?”

Akaashi had almost no reaction at the pitiful attempt of humor, only offering the poor soul a single hum of acknowledgment.

“Size?”

Bokuto brought a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Uh... medium is fine.”

“Any flavor?”

“Mmm... just vanilla- _sugar free_ , if you have it.”

“Name?”

Once again, Bokuto was speechless.

Maybe his disguise consisting solely of a tattered, torn-up baseball cap just made him _that_ unrecognizable.

“... if you have one?”

The artist smiled big enough for the both of them. “Bokuto.”

Akaashi still had no reaction, looked down at the cup as he uncapped a marker. He quickly averted his gaze once the barista was done writing, not wanting to get caught staring, but it seemed Akaashi had already noticed.

A light blush was on his cheeks when he gave Bokuto his total, eyes now cast downward onto the screen.

The artist smiled.

Although he was happy Akaashi finally recognized his interest, he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Bokuto was just a customer after all; it would be inappropriate to attempt to pursue anything further while Akaashi was working.

But, even still, after walking the few, short steps to the pick-up counter, he couldn’t look away.

The hissing of the machinery only added to the atmosphere, and as it quieted down, Bokuto could hear the angelic voice in the speakers more clearly again.

_Somewhere, anywhere, until you’re everywhere, with me_

_Somewhere, anywhere, until we no longer breathe_

He had a feeling it was coming to an end sooner rather than later, and rushed to take out his phone with newfound urgency. Bokuto had downloaded an app _ages_ ago that could identify unknown songs in a matter of seconds, but he was too slow.

Bokuto frowned as a new, upbeat song started to play from the speakers. He brought up Safari and started to type the end lyrics into Google, but there were no results.

“Here’s your coffee, sir.”

The artist looked up, felt his face heat up at how Akaashi addressed him. He cleared his throat.

“Th-thank you, uh, hey, do you know what song was playing just now? Who was the artist? I didn’t recognize them, and I can’t find it online.”

The barista’s blush had lessened a bit at the question, and it looked as if he was in deep thought- or, maybe he was just trying to remember the name without having to step away to look at the shop’s playlist.

“... song’s called Somewhere, Anywhere.”

“And the artist?” Bokuto asked, not wasting a second.

His left hand floated over the lid of his coffee, while the thumb of his right hovered over his phone’s keyboard.

Again, the worker seemed to pause for a moment before answering. In hindsight, Bokuto wished he’d have taken the time to look up the name while he was still in the store.

“... Call Me Keiji.”

“Thanks!” Bokuto turned away from the counter, coffee in hand, and swiftly walked towards the exit. “Have a good day, ‘kaashi!”

It wasn’t until he started to type, that he realized he’d been receiving texts from his manager. Bokuto whined at the ‘ _TEXT ME BACK RIGHT NOW OR IAM CELLING THE POLICE_ ’ that just loaded in at the top of his screen, quickly opened it so the read receipt would show on the other end.

_Bokuto: i’m sorry i didn’t see your texts!! honest! im heading back now!! i was grabbing coffee :)_

_Bokuto: did you want one?_

The artist didn’t realize he _probably_ shouldn’t have offered until receiving a very lengthy reply. He quickened his pace as he walked back to the entertainment center, thankful that it was only a few blocks away.

The sun hadn’t risen yet, but the sidewalks were still illuminated thanks to the streetlights and miscellaneous neon signs.

The entire way, Bokuto focused on repeating- in his head, of course- the song and artist Akaashi had mentioned, not wanting to forget, but also not wanting to slow down his return by pausing to do a Google search on the sidewalk. He was already in deep shit just for leaving without a detail.

_Somewhere, anywhere, until you’re everywhere, with me_

_Somewhere, anywhere, until we no longer breathe_

Bokuto was humming the lyrics with a smile on his face as he walked past security, but his mood quickly deflated. His manager was making a beeline right towards him, and she did _not_ seem happy in the slightest.

He dared to take a sip of his coffee, turned away from Suzumeda with a whine when she attempted to take it from him.

“Do you have any idea how reckless you are?”

“I was tired!”

“You can’t go out on your own like that, Bokuto! You could get hurt!” As much as Bokuto wanted to argue with her, he knew she was right.

The chances were slim, but the fact of the matter was that there was still a chance- there was _always_ a chance- that a fan encounter could go wrong.

Bokuto sighed. “I’m sorry. I just... I figured you’d say no, so-”

“-so you did it anyway?”

“... yeah.”

Bokuto stared at the floor, used the tip of his shoe to wipe away a smudge on the tile. He didn’t think before taking another taste of his latte, pausing mid-sip to look at Suzumeda.

She huffed, hands on her hips. “Dressing room. Right now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bokuto said, as soon as the lid left his lips.

He kept quiet as he followed her through the hallways, only half-listening to her as she listed out everything on today’s schedule before tonight’s concert.

It was only when she said the word ‘somewhere’, that Bokuto perked up- and she took notice.

“... somewhere over here will be... what- _were you even listening to me_?”

“Yeah, just, one second, I have to...”

Bokuto almost spun himself dizzy as he turned around repeatedly, searching for a flat surface he could set his coffee on. He ignored Suzumeda’s questioning as he unlocked his phone, quickly returned to the Safari app and typed as if his life depended on it.

_Somewhere, Anywhere by Call Me Keiji_

The first link that came up was for Soundcloud, and Bokuto frowned but clicked on it. He didn’t play the sample, trusting Akashi’s information blindly, and instead clicked on the first social media link he could find that re-directed him to Twitter.

And he gasped. Audibly.

It was him.

Akaashi- he was- he’s Call Me Keiji?

Why didn’t he say anything?

Why didn’t he-

“Bokuto!”

“Ow!” Bokuto moved a hand to rub the spot on his arm where Suzumeda had just hit him with her clipboard. “Hey, what’s-”

“Who is this? What’s going on?”

It was at that moment that Bokuto realized Suzumeda wasn’t curious, but _concerned_. He relaxed, and switched back to Soundcloud to play a sample of Akaashi’s song.

“So, when I was at the uh... um...” Bokuto looked at her for a second, “you know... there was a song playing and, uh, to make a long story short, it was the guy working there, but he didn’t say it was him, so... I’m just surprised, that’s all; everything’s fine!” He ended the explanation with a smile, hoping it would help ease the tension.

Suzumeda narrowed her eyes with a hum. She didn’t say anything, but turned around with a sigh.

“The first rehearsal is in thirty minutes. I expect you to be ready.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Bokuto saluted her, looked back at his phone to pause the music.

The artist switched back to Twitter, and didn’t hesitate to follow Akaashi’s account, clicked on the message icon right next to it. Bokuto was stumped as he tried to think of something clever; something that might earn him a bigger reaction than just a hum.

A light bulb went off, and he couldn’t help a smile as he typed away.

_Call me, Keiji? xxx-xxx-xxxx_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos make me go !!!!!!!!!! and comments make me SUPER DUPER HAPPY and inspire me to keep writing!!! 😻😻
> 
> If you liked this fic, [I would super appreciate a RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1365748482984857604)!! 🥰
> 
> As always, please let me know if any typos/errors and I am open to constructive criticism as well, but please be nice because I am sensitive!! 😊 Thank you!


End file.
